FORBIDEN LOVE
by darkangleofdeath
Summary: A girl named Diva Kutaru has no family and friends but a human bird named devil until Mizu started to talk to her. when devil and mizu meat they fall inlove with eachother. now devil mizu and diva will find out what love is and how their friendship changs


As Diva walks in to the classroom and she finds everyone with their friends having a good time. Diva being the out caster walks to her desk way in the back of the room by the window where she is isolated from everyone else it seems. As she looks out the window she watches the birds do their own things and she starts talking to them like they are listening to her. "Hey you guys how's it going? I wish i was like you birds at least you have some friends..." As she's talking to the birds she decides to open the window and sit on the ledge to get closer to the birds.

Mizu was sitting at the back near the window, not talking to anyone, reading midsummer's night dream.  
She flicked through the pages she had read this book so many times but it never bored her she loved the magic of it, the mischief's smiled to herself as she started to read chapter five.  
A voice broke her out of her dream world, Mizu looked up to see a girl sitting right next to the windows, and it seemed she was talking to the birds as if she had no one else to talk to. Mizu felt rude to stare but it was cute the way she would talk to them like people, so she continued to watch her.

Diva could feel someone watching her for the first time. When diva looked out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl looking at her. "Hello," Diva started to say to the girl. "Sorry, was I bothering you at all?" Diva turned around to face the girl. The girl had long shiny grayish black hair with a bluish tint that goes to her chest. Her large dark blue eyes amused Diva some how. 'No one has noticed me up until now.' diva thought to her self. 'Why not meet a new person.'

"Oh no i was just looking at the birds. "She assured her "aren't they cute" she added as she placed her book on the table.  
"Hi i am Mizu its a pleasure" she smiled warmly at her.  
The girl had a feeling of loneliness around her as if she felt like she had no friends.  
`Dose no one like her. She seems nice enough she thought to herself.

"Yes they are very cute..." Diva said looking at the ravens. "One who has nothing left only can think of flying away from one's problems in the world" she said under her breath with no emotion. "Or at least that's what my mother use to tell me" she said trying to not sound deathly. "Oh and I am Diva. Or the quiet one my father called me" she said holding her had out. "You're really the only one that has really talked to me so far."

She shook her hand warmly. But Divas expression was cold until she composed herself.  
"Why would no one talk to you?" she spoke feeling annoyed.  
Mizu wondered why no one talked to her did they know something she did not.  
`She seems nice enough` she reaped in her head, and it was true Mizu did think she nice

"Oh that is because a rumor was going around that I have killed my family I guess" Diva had really no idea why no one talked to her but oh well. "But the fact is that my parents were killed by my fathers half brother or step brother. One of the two..." she said with sadness and hurt in her red eyes.

"Oh my" she said shocked she felt a need to console her.  
"Well i believe you" she spoke and she truly did believe her.  
`Why would she kill her own family to cause her self pain` she told her self.  
She felt a surge of pity for the girl to lose all her family `must be unbearable` she knew the pain of losing someone you loved too well.

"Plus, I loved my mother..." she said is a sweet voice. "But oh well! What is done is done; nothing can change my family's death." Diva was really over it but still haunted by it. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm pulling you down!" she said while getting up. "Well I guess I'll just roam around school campus." diva said with a pleasant voice. "If you would like to join me your welcome to. If you are staying in the classroom then I will see you later Kata-san." Diva looked at her books thinking if she should take them with her or if they would slow her down. She decided not to take them and looked at Kata and smiled walking to the door to freedom.

She smiled `How could someone who lost so much, smile like that` she asked herself, for she lost someone but she hadn't really gotten over it.  
"Oh I'm sorry that I'm pulling you down!" Diva spoke as she stood up and she heard her invite her for a walk.  
'It would be a pleasure" she accepted as she stood up she followed her example by leaving her work books ,but as usual she picked up her midsummer's night dream book, she would never leave it behind.

"So what has happened so far in that book you're reading?" Diva asked while walking in the hallways.

"Oh the fairies have been causing mischief with there magic. Bottom now has a ass`s head" she laughed at his name and the thought of the guy having the head of a donkey.  
"Have you read it?" she lifted the book so she could see its cover.

"No I have not yet." diva said with a smile. "But it sound very interesting so I shall read it at some point." she said looking at the cover.

"You should its funny" they walked in silence until Mizu broke it.  
"Have you read any good books lately?" she asked out of interest.  
She did not mention her other favorite books because she thought Diva would think she was all soppy with romances. But internally she wanted to ask.

"I don't really read any book but my favorite kinds are romance with comedy mixed with violence at times. But one book I did read about was abut a girl in love with a guy since the girls parents died. The guy was a bird but the girl had no idea. They always hung out together until the boy never came to see the girl for a week. She was worried about him so she fallows a bird that almost looks like the boy. It ended up being him but he hurt in many ways. So the girl of Corse tried to help the boy bird out until she got shot by someone. The boy hearing the news flew to her aid and when the girl died he killed himself the next day." Diva looked at Mizu. "I'm sorry I don't remember the books name. One of my friends told it to me when my parents died. But it seemed almost like my friendship with my friend devil and he was the one who read it to me too..." and with that said she paused for a while thinking if he had made it up.

She listened to her explanation of the book, it sounded interesting.  
"Wow its sound quite good maybe i will hunt for it in the library later" she paused Diva looked upset.  
Yet again she felt the need to comfort her.  
"Diva.." she lost her nerve and changed the subject "This devil is he your friend?" she asked confused.  
Perhaps she should comfort her she reasoned with herself.  
`I mustn't intrude' she told herself.

Diva came out of the daze. "OH sorry," she said with a smile. "Yes. He was the one who actually saved me from my death. Even though he is a raven I do know he wishes to be human or at least not a bird. He sometimes comes to my aid when I call him or if I feel down he comes to me. He's like a brother to me it seems..." she said smiling to herself. "So do you wish to gout side?"

"Sure" she spoke as she thought about devil. She followed Diva outside  
"It would be nice to have someone to talk to who couldn't reply" she laughed a little but it was shaken by the loneliness in her voice.  
She never did have any real friends when she lived with her family. She didn't even go outside very often; all she did was stay indoors.  
At first her parent kept her there for safety but when the danger was clear she still never left the house.  
She was silent whilst she thought to herself.

As diva approached a vacant spot outside, she called to Devil. Devil swooped down and landed in front of Mizu. "Its ok Devil she's a friend. A good kind." diva said in a nice calming voice. Devil transformed into his human form. His black hair few into his eye and his back straightened up, his black jacket was blowing in the wind and his deep eyes glistened in the sunlight. In his deep voice he asks "Who's the girl?" pointing to Mizu. "IS she a good kind or the bad kind?" "She's the good kind. And her name is Mizu Kata. She's really nice!"

Mizu's eyes widened as she saw the bird transform. She was speechless, she had no idea what to say he's a bird but a boy at the same time she thought and shook her head.  
"Err hi." she waved to the `bird`.  
She tried not to be rude but her tone was astounded it sounded rude to her.  
She had seen some strange things in her life but she had never seen anything as strange as this, it shocked her.

Devil looked in to her eyes and looked at her whole body. "I still don't think she's worthy of you Diva... she just doesn't look like a good person. To me at least..." His words were harsh diva thought. "Well that's just your opinion" she said in kind of a mad voice

She heard devil give his opinion about her.  
`I am not worthy` she thought her thoughts being clouded with resent for herself.  
She smiled as Diva defended her.  
"Its fine he has the right to say his opinion. I hold no resent for him" she spoke feeling only resent for herself.  
She had hated herself for many years but it now had popped to the surface again.

"But he said you're not worthy..." Diva said in a sad voice. Devil looked at diva and finally said "well if you think she's worthy enough-" "OF CORSE SHES WORTHY! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!" diva exclaimed hitting him like a little kid would do to their bigger sibling. "But you still haven't changed Diva." he said in a soft voice one can only hear if there hearing is that great. When diva stopped hitting Devil she looked at Mizu and gave her a big hug. "You're worthy enough to be my friend right?" Diva said with a smile while she whispered 'say yes so devil will except you as his friend' in her hears.

Mizu stood there has they had their `sibling like` fight.  
It reminded her of Kan and her body froze with pain, she started breathing in gasps. She wanted to run away to her room and cry.  
"You're worthy enough to be my friend right?" she asked the Diva approached her and whispered 'say yes so devil will accept you as his friend'.  
She hadn't gotten over her fit of pain, so if she talked too much it would seep out.  
She mealy said "I hope so" she smiled trying to look happy again.

"Hay are you alright you look like your sad." devil said able to sense others feelings. "i didn't mean to make you feel bad." his words actually sweet. "Sorry if Devil hurt your feelings in some way" diva interrupted him again. "Boys i guess have no HEART!" she said almost snapping at devil. "I hope we didn't insult you at all Mizu" diva said. "If we did then Devil can say he's sorry" she said giving him a evil look. "Say your sorry to Mizu!" she said at devil pinching his ear. "OK, OK!" he yelled "I'm sorry Mizu"

She smiled at their sweetness.  
"Its fine I just think too much, about stuff I should not" she spoke reassuringly.  
She shrugged "The past is the past" she spoke trying to sound more like her self.  
She forced herself to think of other things.  
"There was no need to hurt him" she scolded Diva as she looked upon his sore looking ear, her voice was lighter.

Diva finally released Devil from her fingers and held both of their hands and put them all as one hand on top of another hand "friends forever!" she said shouting it to the heavens. She smiled at both of them and then asked both Devil and Mizu what they should do now since everyone has met. Devil of Corse said he doesn't care and it was up to Mizu to decide where they should go.

"hmmmm" thought about it "How about the town" she hadn't been there very often.  
She found devils attitude funny they way he was neutral at things he should have opinions on, it amused her.  
She smiled.  
"See you there at twilight tomorrow. Bring devil ok" she said with a real grin "See you guys tomorrow" she spoke walking toward the moon dorm.

It was twilight, the sun was setting.  
`Another day ending` Mizu thought to herself.  
Mizu stood sitting on a park bench, she was wearing her normal black and white striped jumper with her black skirt, and her best black boots. She nearly always wore this.  
She was waiting for Diva and devil to come.  
She felt a bit guilty for leaving them so abruptly, but she had an excuse she was very tired last night.  
She sighed.  
`I hope they come soon` she thought to herself.

Diva pulling Devil behind her was running as fast as she can trying to get there. "Hurry up we can't get there with you running so slow!" diva was yelling at him. "I'll me you there ill just take my time" he said running in a different direction. 'What is he going to do now?' diva thought while running to Mizu. Diva saw Mizu waiting for them with her cute normal black and white striped jumper with her black skirt, and her best black boots. "IM SORRY MIZU!" she said waving her arm, almost tripping over her own blood red velvet dress that she wanted to show Mizu so badly. She finally caught up with her and sat on the bench out of breath. "Devil said hell be right behind us. I don't know where that guy going but its somewhere he knows I'll kill him if he's doing the thing he's doing..." she said with some gasps of breath in between words.

Mizu laughed as she saw Diva racing towards her with out devil.  
She wore a lovely crimson dress.  
Diva was saying sorry for being late  
"It fine I came a little early" she assured her. "Nice dress" she told diva as she looked at the crimson velvet dress.  
Devil ran up towards them and sat by her side  
'sorry I was late Mizu, I was doing my stuff.' he whispered 'and don't let diva hurt me at all...'  
"I wont let her" she told them both laughing slightly.  
"So what do you guys want to do....?" she asked.

"Diva was so tired from running that she wall all-out of breath to talk that much."Devil?" diva asked so he can speak for her. "Well I don't know I have no problem being around you girls." he said hopping to see some cute ones on the way.

"Hmmm" she thought "Maybe we could explore a bit. I haven't really been here before"  
She rose from the bench and gazed around the park, it only had a few people in it.  
She stretched and turned back to Diva.  
"Are you ok to walk yet?" she asked hopefully.

Diva excited as ever like she never was out of breath jumped to her feet and said yes with a smile. "What ever" devil said getting up as slow as possible.

She laughed at Divas expression; she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  
She turned to Devil.  
"Try to look a bit more excited." she teased still feeling light.  
"Come on" she spoke as she started to stroll away from the bench.

Devil fallowed the two girls kind of in a daze until diva kicked him in the shin.  
"Stop day dreaming about girl's devil!" she said pushing him ahead of her and Mizu. "Now you walk in front or you will be kicked again!"

Mizu let out a laugh but quickly composed herself.  
"Violence is not the answer you know diva" she mocked her, voice light and easy.  
She slowed down to let devil leave the way.  
She walked up to diva and whispered.  
"What's up with him?" she nodded in his direction.

"He just wants so see the girls but he knows that I won't allow that" she said laughing. "But I don't know. I guess guys don't like to be seen with 2 girls that much" she shrugged.

"I do suppose boys are like that" she agreed.  
She turned to Devil "Are you embarrassed to be here?" she teased.

"Hu?" he said not paying attention. "Oh no..." he said smiling. "I am just tired I guess..." "That's bull!" diva said in his face. "You wanted to meet Mizu. You were so happy you just couldn't stand in 1 place!" diva said in an annoying voice.

She laughed at the two of them.  
"Is that so?" she asked Devil with a grin on her face

"What are you smiling about?" he said folding his arms looking at her with a strait face. "Don't get any ideas Mizu..."

Mizu laughed loudly.  
"Ideas? I don't know what your talking about." she spoke sounding rather innocent.  
The grin was still planted on her face.  
His facial expression was amusing to her.

"Good cuz you don't look like a girl with good taste that I would like..." his words rather harsh and his eyes cold as ice. Diva like her normal evil self made a paper fan and hit him in the head with it. "Don't talk to Mizu like that! She has a perfect attitude that you like in girls." "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" he said rubbing his head. "So you do like girls that are like Mizu?" she said getting the truth that devil likes Mizu somehow. "Don't worry Mizu if devil try's anything on you I will make sure he really gets it." pulling out her makeup case.

His harsh words didn't affect her very much.  
She shrugged them off easily.  
She was not paying attention as Devil and Diva squabbled.  
Her mind was on the clouds, it was going to rain....  
"Don't worry Mizu if devil try's anything on you i will make sure he really gets it." Diva spoke.  
"Huh?" was all Mizu said she hadn't heard a word of what she was saying.  
She looked up at the sky again and sighed heavily.  
Divas dress was going to get ruined..

"The sky looks nice don't they?" diva said in a pleasant voice. "Thank god i came prepared" she pulled out an umbrella that looked like it could cover 8 people. "i didn't know if it would possibly rain so I just came prepared..." she whispered in Mizu's ear 'Devil hates the rain so he always makes me carry one just incase' laughing a little bit.

Mizu smiled as she opened the umbrella.  
Yet she didn't move closer to her, Mizu liked the rain unless it was her causing it.  
She laughed as Diva explained that Devil hates the rain.  
"I like the rain it's soothing" she told her as a few drops fell from the sky.

"So do I" diva said with devil running under the umbrella. "I hate it so much..." devil said giving the sky an evil look. "If I knew it was really going to rain I wasn't going to wear this dress" she said laughing. "But then again ii have 2 other dresses like this one so it wont matter if I get this ruined. She said handing devil the umbrella and walking into the rain.

She grinned as Diva stood in the rain with her.  
"What shall we do...?"She thought out loud.  
Her hair was already dripping wet but she didn't care.  
She turned to devil again.  
"I thought boys were supposed to be tuff and not scared of a little bit of water?" she asked clearly mocking him.

"Haha I tell him the same thing over and over again. He's just a wimp I guess" diva said kicking some water towards devils feet. "Hey my shoes aren't water proof!" devil said barking at me. "Fine lets go into that mall over there" points to it.

Mizu laughed at devils face as he barked at Diva.  
"Come on then." she said as she grabbed Divas hand.  
She hadnt felt this happy in a long, long time.  
"Race ya" she laughed as she sprinted towards the mall.

"Your on girl!" runs as fast as I can and I go pass you. "haha I'm winning!" I shout running past her. Devil fallows us making sure he won't get wet.

Mizu carried on running even though Diva is well a head of her.  
The rain had made the ground incredibly slippery even for a vampire.  
And like Mizu usually is her foots slipped and twisted and fell into a heap on the wet floor.  
"OFFFF" She grunted as she landed heavily on the floor, sprawled out like a doll that had been dropped from the sky.  
"Errrrr" she moaned as the rain hit her face as she lied on the floor.

"MIZU!" devil and diva both shrouded running to you. "Are you ok!?" we both yelled in a nice way.

Mizu sat up and shook her head.  
Everything was blurred, she had hit her head.  
"I think so" she said slowly.  
She blinked furiously trying to see normally.  
She tried to stand but hissed as she tried to put weight on her right foot.  
`Must have twisted it when I fell` she thought to herself.  
Slumping down on the floor again not bothering to try and get up because she knew it would heal if she left it.  
"I twisted my ankle. Don't worry it will be better in a sec." she explained.

Devil unlike himself, picked up Mizu (piggy back style) and asked diva if she had anything to wrap Mizu's ankle. "Wow devil your much nicer to Mizu then me..." she said teasing him. "Well do you or not?!" "Nope" "fine then..." devil rips off his sleeves and wraps Mizu's foot with it. "This should help a bit..."

Mizu gasped as Devil picked her up half in shock the other half in pain.  
She closed her eyes as she heard Diva and Devil talk.  
Trying to concentrate on something else other than her foot.  
The pain in her head was numbed by her twisted ankle.  
"This should help a bit..." Devil spoke as he wrapped her foot his ripped sleeve.  
Like herself she blushed and just like normal she looked down.  
"Thank you" she spoke in a small voice.

Devil looks away from her and gets up. "Now what..." devil asked. "Well we could still walk around if Mizu wants you to still carry her or we can go back to the dorms" diva said spinning around in circles. "It's up to Mizu and what she wants to do."

"Can we head back to the dorms I have a headache" she spoke clearly uncomfortable.  
Her head felt heavy and she felt a little dizzy.  
"Sorry Diva.. Devil" she felt really guilty for ruining their outing.  
The combination of her headache and her foot it was almost unbearable.  
"Uhhh." she moaned quietly.  
`Why hadn't it healed yet?` she thought to herself

"It's ok Mizu!" diva replied. Devil picks you up in his arms and carries you back to the dorms with me by his side. "We can do this some other time then."

"Thank you" she spoke sincerely.  
"Next time don't let me run okay?" she asked trying to think about something else.  
She felt uncomfortable sitting in devils arms but she didn't complain

"Sorry, I'm not good at holding girls a lot... I only carried diva once and she's not even a girl..." devil said looking where he was walking. "HEY!" diva said wanting to hit devil... "I'm a girl and you're a guy that is scared of water!"

"Ha "she laughed quickly there arguments were funny.  
She fidgeted trying to make herself comfortable but he was holding her awkward so it was hard.  
She sighed heavily; it hurt her head a little.  
`Today is not my day` she thought to herself as she was carried back to the dorm.  
It was quite a journey back to the dorm.  
They were in the park at the other side of the town.

"Any way you wish to be held? to tell you the truth my arms are hurting putting her down gently. Diva is just standing there day dreaming of a shopping spree they could have had.

"Thanks" she spoke looking at devil.  
Her head felt better with her feet on the ground.  
She stretched lightly and tried to put weight on her foot.  
"Gah" she said as she collapsed.

Devil tried to have no emotions but he couldn't help it... "This is what my mother did to me when I sprained something. She said it makes it heal better..." he kisses Mizu's ankle and says nothing else. And diva was speechless... all she could do is laugh out of shock.

Mizu's cheeks burnt a heavy crimson.  
Did she hear him right?  
"Errrr...."she was speechless.  
She looked at Diva for some support but she was shocked.

Diva hits devil in the head laughing like crazy. "Man that was a good one devil!" it seemed you really have a thing for Mizu!" devil was silent. "But hey who wouldn't date or like her!"

If Mizu's cheeks were red then, then they were on fire after what Diva said.  
She said nothing except look down.

"Hey Mizu..." diva said. Why don't you kiss him now and save the embarrassment?" of corse diva had no idea what she was saying at the moment but she knows devil would like that. "Diva!" devil shouted at her. "Stop this innocence this moment!"

She didn't reply she just lowered her head even lower.  
Embarrassed didn't even cover it.  
She was naturally shy and she usually blushed but she hadnt blushed this much before.

Devil is just standing there just being silent. "Ummm, Mizu..." diva right behind devil waiting for the moment of truth.

Her eyes flickered up to him quickly but she almost immediately dropped them down again.  
She had to admit she liked him...  
She could no longer feel the pain anymore she had stronger things on her mind

"Well I'm sorry that Di-" at that moment diva all annoyed and stuff pushed devil into Mizu. "Just kiss already!" at that moment she pushed devils head to Mizu's and had devil kiss her on her cheek. "There! God love is so annoying..." diva said with devil frozen in somewhat shock.

Even though Diva was her friend she has a odd urge to hit her.  
She leaned away from Devil and sighed and looked at Diva her eyes narrow.  
Grabbing her arm she pulled her along.  
She could walk now, funnily enough  
"Can we talk?" it wasn't really a question more a demand.  
It didn't matter if she said no; she dragged her to the nearest tree and went behind it.  
"What WERE you thin" she forced her self to stay calm.

"So your leg doesn't hurt?" diva said looking at it. "Sorry I was trying you to forget about the pain. I guess I went too far. I'm sorry..." diva said pinching her cheek and pulling it.

"Hmm." she thought about.  
"Ok I forgive you only because your ma best friend" she added with a smile.  
She started to lead her back to Devil who was standing there like a moron.  
"Can I ask you something though." she paused. "Are my eyes red?"

"Looks at them" kind of I guess... but it looks cool!" diva said smiling and walking towards the dorms. "Well are we going or are you just going to stand there like a moron boy?" devil snaps out of it and fallows diva.

She sighed heavily.  
It was embarrassing but not as much as earlier.  
"You want to do something later" it was obvious she was only talking to Diva.  
She was embarrassed because she knew she liked Devil but she didn't want Diva to know.  
She was being subtle.

"Sure. But hey, if you do like devil, I don't care I'm neutral about love and that stuff." diva said smiling at Mizu and devil.

Mizu rolled her eyes.  
`So much for subtle `she thought.  
"I repeat what I said because you ignored me. You want to do something later?" she asked feeling self conscious.  
She could feel Devil watching her.

"Ok fine ill do something latter on. Like a game... truth or dare? Or something else..." diva said turning around and walking backwards. "What do you think of doing Mizu?" diva asked her.

"I don't really mind I just don't want to stay copped up indoors" she explained  
clearly ignoring Devil.  
She bent down and took of her boot to check out her foot.  
She had broken it, that's why it had taken so long to fix itself.  
Tying her boot on, she stood up right and looked at Diva.  
"Shall we go" she held out her hand motioning her to proceed.

"Umm sure... but you might break your foot walking all that way Mizu" diva said to her walking kind of slowly.

"I wont, we will walk slowly if we have to. We have all night right?" she spoke trying to blank Devil but it was hard when you could feel him walking behind you.

"I'm going to take my leave here..." devil said yawning. "Bye Mizu how you feel better." Devil waved good bye and walked passed you smiling.

Mizu shrugged not bothering to speak.  
However when he smiled she was polite enough to smile back, timidly.  
"So Diva where you want to go?" she turned back to her, her face smooth.  
Trying to hide what she was thinking.

"anything ok I know!" she said "there this poem that says, Sandman come to me tonight Comfort me 'till morning light, as darkness falls and shadows gloom, I bid you welcome to my room. Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head, Cast your spell - a slumber deep; and stay beside me as I sleep. If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take. My soul to take my soul to take my soul to take..." she said in a ere voice. "We would say it into this water well and it will show you your lovers face."

She listened as Diva recited the poem, while trying to figure out what she meant by this.  
After she finished.  
"Nice poem." she said meekly.  
She knew what she meant.  
"You think that i...."she did not finish because she knew Diva would understand.

"Who knows Mizu..." diva saying it smiling. So are you up for the challenge. Oh and you can only see your lover i nor anyone else can't see your lover to be" she said shrugs her whoever would pop up diva wouldn't know unless Mizu told her.

She looked at Diva, her face her face amused.  
It was a show of course.  
"Sometimes you can be so stupid." she laughed a quickly.  
"So let me get this straight you want me to tell you if I like him? That's basically what you said right?" she asked her eyes narrowing.  
She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no" diva said laughing. "I just want to see if I got a lover and if so who." diva said laughing but if you want to tell me then I'm fine with that!" diva said patting Mizu on the shoulder.

"Aww" she had never thought of that.  
"I am sure someone shall fall for you. I mean look" she pointed at her. "Do girls getter any better than this"  
She lowered her arms and put them in her skirt pockets.  
"Let me think..."  
She was internally debating if she should tell Diva that she liked him.  
"Ok then i have made my decision." she spoke with a little smile.  
"I will tell you what you want to know, but there's a condition." her smile grew a little. "You have to swear not to tell anyone." she explained.

"Ok. Even if I tell anyone they will think I'm joking about it unless you tell me to shut up or something like that like your embarrassed." diva assured to Mizu. "But ill promise you since your my only friend besides Devil." diva said with a smile.

Mizu smiled warmly, but then remembered what she was about to admit to and blushed.  
"I do ..."she said in a small voice.  
She said nothing after that she just looked at the ground.  
She tried to change the subject.  
"You want to come swimming me with me tomorrow?" she asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, yes, yes and double yes!!" diva said happy to know that Mizu likes to swim. "I love to! My mom use to take me swimming in out little pool that she hade in the ground but I didn't go to a big swimming pool!" divas eyes were sparkling at the though of swimming again. "And don't worry I won't tell devil... And if so he wont believe me since I say things like 'oh she likes you' just for teasing him."

"he hates water but if your there hell go" she said laughing. "And you're a good friend as well Mizu. Night..." diva said skipping off to her room

"See you tomorrow then" she smiled as she made her way to her room.  
She was excited for tomorrow she hadnt been swimming in ages.

Mizu was sitting on a deck chair at the side of the pool, it was late after noon around 4ish.  
She wore a bikini that went down to her fourth rib, her shorts went up to the tops of her thighs, it was mainly blue but both the top and shorts had one green stripe and one black stripe  
The weather was warm and the sun was still shining as if it was midday, the outside pool was empty because she had hired it in advance, she didn't like crowds.  
She was waiting for Diva and maybe Devil, she hoped he would come.  
Sighing to herself she picked up her book Romeo and Juliet, she had read it at least five times but it was her favorite book of all time, so no matter how many times she read it , it was still interesting to her.  
`All I have to do now is wait... yet again

"Mizu! Look who is here!" diva was dragging devil behind her with him in a shirt and his swim trunks. "He said that he might swim today but who knows" diva said laughing. Diva took off her long shirt and she wore a bikini that was all red with black sparkles and the words kick ass on her butt. Well shall we go for a dive Mizu?" diva said putting our stuff nest to you.

Placing her book on the ground near her chair she spoke.  
"Do you know who you are talking to? I won an award for diving a little while ago." she boasted whilst standing up.  
She stretched her arms quickly and walked to the diving tower, she grinned at them she was in her element, literally. She climbed to the top of the tower onto the highest board  
as she stepped on the board and walked slowly to the edge she looked down at Diva and shouted  
"Beat this!"  
She spread out her arms, closed her eyes and sighed, she needed 100% concentration.  
Raising her arms she jumped up and down on the board at least three times, leapt into the air did a front flip before finishing into a perfectly smooth swan dive.  
She surfaced in the water with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Ok, ok ill try not to good but oh well I just like doing flips..." diva said smiling at Mizu. I head up to the top of the highest diving board and jumps off making 3 spins 2 front flips and lands in the water head first. "Ok now yours was better Mizu" devil said laughing at divas clumsiness.

She climbed out of the pool whilst laughing.  
"I knew it." she chimed in as she laughed.  
She walked over to the deck chair and deliberately shook her hair trying to get Devil wet.  
She snickers to herself.

"Hey devil why not get wet?" diva said getting out of the pool laughing at devil. "i might soon..." he said sitting on a chair. "Soon is now then..." diva said hugging devil getting him wet. "Share the love Mizu comes join me getting devil wet."

"?"  
"Why don't you just do it the easy way and push him in the pool?" she asked.  
Standing up from the deck chair she sat by the edge of the pool dipping her feet into the water.  
"For a fairly obtuse person you can be so acute" she mocked Diva.

"oh thanks Mizu..." pushes devil to you and both of you two fall in. "BINGO!" jumps in after you guys and just misses kicking devil in the face. "Hey watch it diva! You ok Mizu?" devil asks you looking at you.

She surfaces and hears Devil ask if she is ok.  
"I am fine." she says whilst treading water and she swims to the side of the pool.  
"I am thirsty anyone want to go the vending machine with me?" she asked them both.

"Nah devil you go with her" diva said. "Fine then ill go lazy butt..." devil get sup and takes off his shirt. His abs and muscles shows and he has like a 12 pack it seems. "be back diva..." walks to where Mizu is at. Ok let's go..." puts a towel over his shoulders hiding his chest and muscles while he was walking.

She looked at him quickly, his abs were impressive...  
Then she looked away blushing a little bit she hoped he didn't notice, she caught up to him in a few seconds.  
The vending machine was at the other side of the pool, it was a big pool.  
"So.... how long have you known Diva" she asked breaking the silence.

"Oh umm.... a long time I guess... we knew each other since her family was well... Ummm.... killed I guess is the better word for it and I found her walking along the woods scared so we were both raised in my grandfathers old house." devil said looking at diva swimming in the pool.

"she doesn't know how to play nice that much that's for sure... but I'm glad your the only girl or guy that talks to her... all the other kids in her class think she's wired talking to birds and wanting to fly... I don't know why she does that but she did it when we were kids as well..." devil looks at the sky and then back down and looks at you. "Thank you Mizu" he stops and hugs you for a brief moment. "Mainly cuz you got diva off my back." and he starts laughing again and walks to the vending machines.

She listened as he explained about him and Diva, of course she had told her this before, but it was polite to listen.  
As he talked she thought about her brother ... Kan... Her lost brother... her dead brother  
"Thank you Mizu" he hugged her quickly and said "mainly cuz you got diva off my back."

She heard what he said but wasn't really listening she had felt his hug but was not paying attention, if she had not thought of Kan she would probably of blushed like crazy.  
"It's ok "she spoke in a dead voice, she approached the machine.  
But remembered she hadnt brought any money with her.  
"Can I borrow some money I left my purse at the dorm" she spoke dryly even though she didn't mean to

"Sure..." he pulls out his money and it's a little damp."Its kind of wet form diva pushing me into the pool..." devil said giving her the money.

"Thanks" she spoke forcing herself to sound friendlier.  
She put in the money, the machine accepted it (luckily) and pressed the button for lemonade, it dropped down and she collected it.  
Pressing the change button, the money dropped down, she handed it to devil.  
"Ok then..."she spoke sounding a little more liker herself.

Devil starts walking back to where diva is swimming at. "Hey so what did you get to drink Mizu?" diva said pooping her head out like a turtle. "Oh lemonade that's refreshing!" diva said floating while you guys walk back to where out stuff is at.

She slumped down on to the chair, and placed the drink on the floor, she yawned, for a vampire she was up really early.  
She picked up her book from the ground and flickered to any random page.  
It was Act II, scene ii and Juliet was saying `Good-night, good-night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good-night till it is morrow. `  
"You guys can swim if you want I am going to read for a bit" she told them.

"Aww Mizu!!!" diva started winning as she was on the diving board and jumped off. Diva made a huge splash and got devil wet but not you. As she resurfaced to get some air she was just floating there and devil took his money out set it on the chair next to you along with his towel and jumped in with diva nearly missing her head. "HAY! WACH IT DEVIL!" diva said splashing him. "Hey you did that to me AND pushed me in!" devil yelled and diva and devil were fighting making it into a splash war zone.

She rolled her eyes.  
`Children` she thought to herself as she placed her book safely under a towel.  
"That's it, you made me do this" she shouted as she ran into the pool and did a dive bomb soaking them both.  
As she surfaced she grinned.  
`Distraction was all I needed` she thought happily to her self, she hated to think about a certain dead brother...

"HEY!" they both yelled at Mizu at the same time one a girly high pitch and the other a dark deep voice. We both splash Mizu back like she's not already wet and laughs at you just for the hell of it.

She laughed at their faces as they yelled at her, then the splashed her which only made her laugh louder.  
Soon she was gasping for breath as she climbed out of the pool.  
She lied down on the floor not bother to go to the chair.  
"That was funny." she gasped as she got her breath back.

"Hey you ok Mizu?" diva gets out of the pool and is hovering over you almost like a curious dog would. "Had too much water?"

"No..."She gasped "I am trying to stop laughing...."  
She looked at Diva who was hovering like a dog, but that only made her laugh more.  
"OK..."she sighed after a while. "I think that's it for now..."she smiled, she could breathe now.

"YAY!" diva said but then leaned in Mizu's ear. "Or I would have had devil do CPR or something of that nature. He knows how to do that from grandfather..." diva whispered. "But you would have liked that!" starts to laugh a bit but then stops. "And I didn't tell him anything yet..." diva said with a wink. "Say what to me?" devil over hears me. "Oh how Mizu doesn't agree with me and that you're better then I am... but I think she sees the wrong person" starts laughing while devil splashes me some more.

Her eyes narrowed as Diva teased her, she sat up.  
She stood up and yawned again, and went to sit by the side of the pool yet again dipping her feet in.  
"I thought you didn't like water?" she asked Devil, she was confused.  
She wiggled her feet in the water, it felt nice.

"Just that stuff that I don't know where it comes from and I hate rain just because I do..." devil said remembering what happened to grandpa and grandma with the huge flood. "I just hate the water that can turn into floods..." diva remembered that day as well when he said flood. She was only 9 years old when that happened and she had no idea what was going on at the time until they were all alone and devil's grandpa and grandma never came back. "Oh that was a bad day..." diva said jumping back in the water floating around.

"Oh...." she wasn't to sure what to say.  
"Who's hungry? Cause I am." trying to change subjects, that was a normal thing for her to do.  
"If you want I will go and get something to eat" she said getting out of the water.

"oh ok I guess...." diva said getting out of the water."It's my turn to go devil you hogged up Mizu last time!" devil just sticks out his tongue at her and sinks in the water.  
"Fine be that way! Let's go Mizu." smiles and starts walking. "So are you going to tell him yet?" diva asked Mizu in a mysterious sneaky voice just for fun.

She grinned as Diva said she would join her.  
She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her like a skirt.  
They were just exiting the pool when Diva asked her if she was going to tell Devil.  
"?"She blushed like normal. But then she thought about it.  
"I don't know. I wouldn't know what to say." she admitted after a while, they were approaching the nearest shop.

"Well if I was you and I liked devil, well not really I would kick him in the head but in your case..."thinks what she would ask a guy."Oh I got one! But its kind of wired ill wait till were in a row alone and then I'll show you how I would ask a guy." diva said smiling of the tough of asking out a hot cool guy out.

She thought about it.  
"I don't know..."she said sounding unsure.  
She then remembered something.  
"Oh hold the phone" she said "I forgot the money I will be back in a sec".  
She turned around and went back to the pool to ask Devil if she could borrow a bit more of his money.

Devil just looks at her from the high dive and dives perfectly in the pool and gets out. "Sure it's in my shirt somewhere" walks pass you and grabs my shirt and looks for the money. "Here it is. But you owe me for this..." looks at you and says "maybe you can repay me by buying me dinner or making it...?" he said patting your head and hands you the money. "Is it a deal?" smiles

He gives her the money then, asks her on a date.  
He pats her head.  
"Erm I guess I could buy you it, I am a rubbish cook" she laughed at the thought of herself trying to cook.  
"When?" she asked turning to go back to Diva.  
`Did he ask me on a date?` she asked herself, in her mind.

"At any time I guess..." devil faintly blushed. 'I can't believe I'm blushing!' thinks in head." Just go back to diva ok..." he turns his head quickly and jumps in the pool to calm down a bit.

She watched him blush; she thought it was cute  
"You'd better like Italian food then..."she spoke to him as she left.  
She approached Diva who was standing near the shop.  
"Sorry I was so long." she apologized.  
She wasn't to sure if she should tell Diva what happened.

"It's ok. Did you get a date with devil yet? Is that why you took a bit too long?" nudges Mizu and laughs a bit. "If you did then that's great!"

"I did" she admitted after a pause, she blushed of course.  
"But there's a problem....What do I wear?" she asked as she entered the shop.  
"Get whatever you want." she told her as she went to the cake section and started to browse the different types of chocolate cake.

"hmm what to get what to get..." hums and sing while looking at the good food. "Ah here we go!" grabs a chocolate cake batter for Mizu. "Hey Mizu! I got something you can make and I can help you!" shows her the cake mix. "Devil loves this grandma made it when we were little!"

"Ok then" she spoke picking up a pain au chocolate  
She grabbed two of them and then picked up a bag to put them in.  
She then walked over to the freezer section.  
"Mmm lasagna" she said staring at a box of it.

"Oh that sounds good to eat!" diva said looking at the food. "so what will you do if devil says he really likes you Mizu?" diva asks while looking at the frozen foods

"I don't know..."she admitted after a while "What do you think I should do." she knew Diva was a good person to turn to for advice.  
She picked up the box and looked at it for a few seconds; she put it back down soon enough.  
"This is all I want. You got what you need" she asked heading towards the till.

"yep! I got some strawberries!" smiles and then thinks. "well devil doesn't really care on what people wear so I guess if you wear underwear and a bra then he still wont care" laughs about the thought. "But don't do that..."

She raised an eyebrow.  
"You are some weird girl." she spoke seriously but could not hold the laughter in for too long.  
"I am joking." she giggled.  
She gave the money to the cashier and paid for both her things and Divas.  
She left the shop.  
"Be serious I need help here." she wanted to know what she should wear and Diva want being helpful.

"ok tongue, ok..." diva thinks. "Well just ask devil. He knows what he wishes for a girl to wear." diva said with a smile. They finally come back to the pool and diva goes strait up to devil. "hey devil got a question for ya!" what would you like a girl to wear on a date?" diva said looking at him. "Well ummm... I guess what she would usually wear that is conferrable. I wouldn't mind. Why?" devil said curious. "no reasons just asking..." diva pushes him into the pool and runs to you and whispers "you got your answer..." and jumps in with devil starting another water fight.

She rolled her eyes.  
`She was so blatant`  
Sitting down she took a bite out of her crasont, it was lovely.  
She yawned again, she was exhausted, it had been an early start, but luckily there was no school today, so she could have a lie in.  
She watched them fight in the water, her face amused.

"Hey Mizu help a guy out. Oh come on please!" devil was pleading as he was actually getting beaten by diva. "Hay no fair 2 against 1?!" diva said jumping on devils back getting a piggy back ride. "Getty up boy! To Mizu!" diva said laughing.

She looked at them shaking her head a little.  
"To tire..."she moaned.  
She shielded her eyes; the sun was bothering her quite a bit now.  
She liked the sun but as a vampire it did bother her a bit, even more if she was tired.  
"Maybe later" she said closing her eyes.

"Aww... fine." we both said like little kids. We both just swim around starting water fights at some times

"I am going to sit in the shade" she said after a while, the sun was giving her a headache.  
Standing up she grabbed her lemonade and book, walked towards a tree, that was shady.  
Opening her book and any page she began to read, she felt better when she was out of the suns hot rays.

diva was kind of board of fighting with devil and so was devil. Devil gets out of the pool and walks to Mizu. "So what are you reading?" devil asked sitting next to her.

She lifted her head as Devil approached her.  
"Oh . Romeo and Juliet." she replied as she placed the book down.  
She lied back resting her head on her arms, and yet again yawned.  
She thought about what they could do because they all seemed a little bored.  
"Anyone have any ideas on what we can do?" she asked looking at the trees branches.

"ah that book I remember that one." devil said closing his eyes.  
"Did my heart love till now?  
Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty  
till this night!"  
He opened his eyes again and smiled. "Or something around that nature I believe was a poem or quote from the book. So you like reading a lot as well diva told me a little bit about that." he said lying down and closing his eyes. "It's a nice day don't you think?"

"Good quote." she spoke sounding impressed.  
She nodded of course Diva would have told her.  
"Nice enough. But I wish it wasn't this bright" she admitted, she blinked whilst looking at birds nesting in a thick branch in the tree.

"Well at least ill get a good meal this time. I hope your cooking is better then divas! Although her Cooking is great that I can't resist it but I think she's feeding me and then she will kill me some how..." chills run down devils back at the thought. "Burr I would hate that..." he said. "So what are you going to make for dinner?" looks at you with an innocent smile.

Shrugging her shoulders she replied.  
"I am not to sure probably lasagna." she thought about it.  
She was an ok cook but she wasn't exactly brilliant, her mum had taught her to cook even though her mother was a lot better than her.  
Mizu never thought of herself as skilled, she thought she was average at everything.  
She wasn't really the person who would stick out in a crowd.  
Or that's at least what she thought.  
"You better dress up nicely. I am not going to be the only one who makes any effort ok." she told her firmly.

"Ok Mizu" smiles. Devil looks at diva just lying there in the water. "You better not be dead diva!" he shouted at her and then though for a bit. "On second thought, if your dead I wont mind..." diva just looks at him and sticks out her toung. "Same to you too bub!" divas voice barley had any anger in it and she floats to the steps and gets out. "Man I'm tired...." she walk over to some shade and falls asleep on a table chair.

She was glad she wasn't the only one who was beat.  
She shook her head as Diva slumped down on a nearby chair.  
"What you guys want to do, head back home or stay a little longer?" she asked after a little while of silence.  
Mizu didn't really care if they stayed longer but if she did head back home she would probably sleep for a bit; it was the weekend after all.

"Well I guess diva wants to get some sleep" devil said laughing. "She was always the one that would give out first when we were little..." devil said looking at her. "plus she is nicer when she sleeps and isn't moving in her sleep..." he said remembering how hard she can kick and hit."It's all up to you Mizu. Do you wish to hang out places or you two go to your dorms and I go back to my place until the next time we meet."


End file.
